


Sommelier

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Series: Wine Adventures [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: I got a degree in bullshitting, but there have been times in which even I can’t help myself.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Wine Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740967
Kudos: 16





	Sommelier

You honestly were just another part-timer in the restaurant. Someone who was trying hard to keep out of debt, build up a living, work towards a future and then forget all of the nonsense that came with fancy restaurants and their stranger guests. 

However, a certain app would not allow it, as there at the table sat Jumin Han, wine connoisseur and extravaganza cat-lover. You had only recently joined the team of RFA, but had exchanged enough words with the millionaire to know that this would be one long night. 

“What are your speciality wines tonight?” 

The question was to be expected, like every night the guests would come in, ask about the finest wines and a good show. You honestly didn’t understand all the frills, but you dismissed it, deciding that it was easier to sell a lie than fight the idea. 

Tonight was difficult, however. With his scrutinising gaze Jumin seemed to take in every detail as you started your story of the night. 

“We have two wines for tonight,” you started, feeling your palms sweat as you tried to recall what the wines were that you had opened tonight for the speciality. “Two red wines, a pinot noir and a cabernet sauvignon,” you continued to repeat the carefully studied words. “The pinot noir is a nicely cured wine raised on clay ground and set in oak wood, very full and rustic in taste,” you continued to ramble as you tried to list all of the details you had been told about its characteristics while conveniently trying to leave out certain other parts. 

“ _Rustic_?” Jumin curved a brow at you, his hand covering his mouth as he leaned forward. A slight smile crossed his expression as his gaze turned sharper. “[Name], do you mean animaux?” 

You wanted to die on the spot, praying for the floor to swallow you whole as you wondered how you could have forgotten the last conversation. The conversation in which you conveniently told Jumin how you usually avoided the term because of several reasons obvious. Of course he remembered, and of course he had recognised you by the mere use of the description. 

“I will take the pinot noir, but not because of your stellar performance,” Jumin announced after a short silence in which he left you to sweat. “Next time I shall have you study the wines more thoroughly.” 

The promise sounded more like a threat as you gulped, nodding accordingly as you hurried back for the wines.

 **A/N:** animaux - french for animal, but in the wine world it means that the wine has a barnyard odour (which isn’t negative! Just a bit weird). 


End file.
